


Of Misfits and Holograms

by VampirePaladin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Babysitting, Concert, Gen, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotaru and Chibiusa have become fans of two certain 80s bands when they go through Setsuna's video tapes while looking for Creamy Mami videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Misfits and Holograms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).



> Thank you Phynix for helping me with Jem and the Holograms. She went over all the parts that revolve around that fandom and told me if I had it right or not.

Setsuna hummed tunelessly. Her dark hands contrasted with the plates as she made the sandwiches. There were three plates. One was for her, one was for Hotaru and the last was for the Small Lady. She pulled three glasses with flowers painted on them from the cupboard. Each was poured full of juice. Setsuna moved everything to a cozy kitchen table. It was not a fancy lunch, but it was perfect in its simplicity.

She headed to the open doorway that separated the kitchen from the living room. On the TV played old video tapes from the 80s. English lyrics and music spilled from the speakers. In the middle of the room were two little girls. Both were jumping around, dancing, and singing along of sorts to the American band’s music. Chibusa was wearing one of Setsuna’s old leather jackets. Hotaru had a bright pink feathered boa around her neck.

“It is time for lunch, girls.”

“Aww, but I wanted to watch the Misfits video next,” Chibiusa said.

“You two can finish watching the Holograms and then watch the Misfits after you eat lunch.”

“Alright, Setsuna Mama.”

“Yes, Plu.”

The two girls filed into the kitchen and took their seats at the table. Setsuna joined them at the table. As they ate their sandwiches and drank their juice they talked back and forth about which band was better.

“I didn’t know you two liked old music.” 

“I love them. The Misfits are the best,” Chibiusa said.

“I like the Holograms,” Hotaru said softly.

“How did you learn about them?”

“We were looking for the Creamy Mami tapes and we found them mixed in,” Hotaru said.

“I want to go to their concerts. The tape said they will be playing together in October.”

Setsuna looked back and forth between the two happy girls. They were talking excitedly about going to see their two favorite bands together and in concert. She did not have the heart to tell them that those videos were from the 80s. The joint concert between the two bands had been a very long time ago. In fact, except for the occasional reunion show, both groups were disbanded by now. Some still had solo careers, but as bands the Misfits and the Holograms were long gone.

“We’re done eating, Setsuna Mama,” Hotaru said.

Setsuna nodded at the two of them. “You two can go back to your videos.”

She watched the two girls dance around to the music videos, singing along at the top of their lungs. It surprised Setsuna herself when she realized what she was considering. There was a point in her life where she had never considered anything so frivolous. That time was gone. She was not just the Guardian of Time. She was a mother to Hotaru and an adopted aunt to Chibiusa. She turned away from the merriment and went deeper into the kitchen.

“Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up,” she said in almost a whisper. When the energies of time and death finished washing over her Setsuna was gone and in her place was Sailor Pluto. 

With a twirl of her staff she was gone. Several hours passed for the time guardian as she did what she knew she had to do. When she reappeared in the kitchen the microwave clock read that only about four minutes had passed. She detransformed and peaked into the living room, just to make sure the two little girls were still alright. Setsuna knew that both girls had good heads on their shoulders, but one should never under estimate the ability of children to get themselves in trouble.

“I want both of you to go take a bath and get changed.”

“How come?” Chibiusa asked.

“Are we going out tonight?”

Setsuna just smiled and nodded at the two of them. She watched the two race to the bathroom. They knew that when Setsuna was watching them and was going to take them out that it was going to be extra special. Of course it was not always extra special in a way they liked, but they would not be told where they were going until they got there.

Setsuna cleaned up from their lunch as she waited for the two girls. She must have become soft-hearted. That was the only explanation for it. When she was finished she sat in the living room on a chair, relaxing while the children got ready. It was not long before they were tripping over their own feet as they came back.

“You both look very nice,” she said with an approving smile. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes,” the answer came in chorus from both girls.

Setsuna transformed. “We will be traveling through time to get there.” She led both girls to the Gates of Time. The second they stepped through she let the transformation desolve.

The three appeared outside of a packed stadium. There were crowds of people, a parking lot filled with cars and lining the streets were many stands filled with quickly disappearing merchandise. The two little girls caught their breath when they saw the bright fluorescent sign advertising the joint concert between the Holograms and the Misfits. They snapped out of their mutual daze at the same time. Each grabbed one of Setsuna’s hands and eagerly dragged her into the stadium. The older woman struggled to get their tickets out to be let in because the little girls simply did not want to stop.

They made their way to their seats. These were not the best seats in the house, but it had a clear view of the stage and they were not that far away when all things were considered. Hotaru and Chibiusa did not care. They sat in their seats. Their eyes were riveted to the stage. They did not want to miss one second. When the bands started playing the little girls were bouncing up and down, yet silently in awe.

“Is everyone having a total blast?” Jem said into her microphone.

The audience roared in response.

“We are going to make things even more outrageous with a duet between myself and Pizazz.”

The audience roared even louder at the unprecedented event. No one noticed the subtle one-upmanship between the two female singers, or that certain people were not exactly happy about it. The audience was just happy to see their dream duet happen.

When the concert finally ended the two girls were the last to leave their seats in this section. They were both starry eyed and could not stop talking about how wonderful their favorite band was. Setsuna even bought them each a poster as a souvenir. She made a mental note to get them both CDs when they returned to their present.

When the trio returned home the children were yawning non-stop. It was not long until they dozed off on the couch. When Haruka and Michiru returned home they were amazed to find both their little princess and the future Moon Princess sound asleep in bed. They never could figure out how Setsuna was always able to get the two to bed so easily on sleepover days.

When Setsuna was alone she put in her old video of the concert. Her belongings were protected from changes in the time stream. On her tape she still had Jem’s microphone failing during the duet. Of course it had not been an accident. She smiled as she thought about what she had done while she was gone. She guessed she would have to hand over the naked pictures of the Misfits she had threatened to send to Playboy.

There was no level too low to stoop when it came to protecting the two most important people in her life. Even if it was just from pompous divas that would ruin the mental image two girls had of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Creamy Mami was another magical idol type magical girl, similar to Jem. In fact, Creamy Mami was the first example of the genre.


End file.
